


Trapped in the Closet

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's hooking up with a girl and Sam's in the closet watching..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Closet

"Oh, God, Dean!" moaned the girl Dean was currently screwing.

Dean was on top of her on the bed in the grungy little motel room and he was pounding into her, panting and sweating. Sam could see from his hiding spot in the closet how the muscles in Dean's arms were straining as he tried to keep as much of his weight off the nameless girl underneath him.

As Sam watched Dean making the girl scream, Sam began palming at himself through his jeans. As he continued watching his older brother, Sam, almost subconsciously, undid the zipper of his jeans so he could push them and his boxers down just far enough to release his aching dick. He was trying to be as quiet as possible but it wasn't necessary; the girl's screams and moans would have masked his noises anyway.

Sam started to work his hand up and down his throbbing cock, slowly at first, then speeding up to match Dean's thrusts into the girl. Sam's eyes roamed over Dean's body as he peered through the slats in the closet door. His eyes lingered for a minute on the girl's legs where they were wrapped around his brother's waist. He wondered what it would be like if those were his legs wrapped possessively around his older brother.

Then he would allow his eyes to move up Dean's smooth back to his broad, tan shoulders and down his arms, stopping again on his biceps. He loved Dean's muscles. The muscles that had saved Sammy more times than he could count. The arms that had held and comforted him so many times since Sam was saved from a fiery nursery when he was six months old.

Every now and then, it seemed that Dean's eyes would fix on the closet, almost like he could see Sam. Sam knew he couldn't though. He knew that if Dean knew Sam was there, he'd be furious and beyond repulsed. Sam just continued moving his hand up and down his aching length. His hand that wasn't gripping his cock began to roam over his chest, toying with his nipples, plucking and rolling them.

Meanwhile, Dean was quickening his pace as he pounded into the girl. "Yes! YES! Don't stop! Dean! Oh, Dean! I'm...I'm gonna..." Dean pulled almost completely out of her then slammed back in with a grunt. He did this twice before the girl was coming, scratching at Dean's back and tightening her legs around him.

Dean thrusted into her one more time before he came, too. Sam watched as his brother tensed up and shook with his orgasm. His face was contorted in pleasure and Sam couldn't hold it anymore. He squirted his release on his stomach and hand and tried to suppress the moans that threatened to come tumbling out. He continued to milk his orgasm while Dean pulled out of the girl and laid, panting, next to her.

"Wow, Dean!" the girl said breathlessly. "That was...that was amazing!"

"I do what I can," said Dean with that cocky smirk of his. "You were great, too, Rachel."

"Well, I should get going. I have work in the morning," said Rachel smiling tiredly.

"Okay," said Dean. "Nice...working with you," he said with a wink.

Rachel got up and put her clothes on then left the room, waving goodbye to Dean.

Sam waited for Dean to go to the bathroom or do something so Sam could sneak out and pretend he hadn't been there. Instead of going to the bathroom, though, Dean sat straight up and looked at the closet. Sam completely froze. He was scared to breathe.

Dean got off the bed, still completely naked, and slowly walked to the closet. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but as Dean got closer, Sam could've sworn he saw Dean's dick jump like it was getting hard again.

Dean reached out and opened the closet to find Sam staring at him like a deer in headlights, dick still in hand. Dean just stood there for a second without saying anything, just taking in the sight of Sam with his jeans pushed down and his cock sticking out.

Sam was completely speechless. He didn't know what to say. He just waited for the freak out.

"Wow, Sammy," Dean finally said. "You're a kinky little thing, aren't you?"

"Wh...what?" stuttered Sam.

"I guess I'm kinda kinky, too, though. Right?"

"Seriously, Dean. What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"Baby, I knew you were there the whole time. What kind of hunter wouldn't know that someone's hiding in his closet?"

"But...I...what?" stammered Sammy. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sam could feel his dick getting hard again and he noticed Dean was starting to get hard, too.

"I thought it'd be more fun this way," said Dean with a sexy smirk.

"You thought what would be more fun?" asked Sam, half hopeful.

Dean didn't reply. He just reached out to brush his fingertips over Sam's growing member. Sam shuddered and blushed before giving Dean a confounded look. "Sammy, I've wanted you for years. Ever since you were 18 and you went as a firefighter for Halloween."

"Dean! Why didn't you say anything?" said Sam with disbelief.

"I wasn't sure you felt the same...until tonight. I knew you were in the closet, getting off on watching me screw that girl."

Sam couldn't believe it. This is what he'd been dreaming of for years! He wanted his brother. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care.

Sam was about to ask his brother what this meant. Where were they gonna go from there? But suddenly, Dean began moving his hand up and down Sam's cock, causing Sam to grow even harder than he already was.

"Dean, wait," said Sam a bit breathlessly. Dean immediately stopped what he was doing and drew his hand back. He looked scared, like he was sure Sam had changed his mind now.

"I...but...I thought you wanted this," he stammered, blushing crimson.

"No, no!" Sam blurted. "I do! I just want to make sure you do!"

"Baby brother," Dean started, his cocky grin returning and the blush fading a little, "don't you worry about that one." As he said this, he placed his hand back on his younger brother and continued what he had been doing before his brief bout of fright.

As he did this, he motioned with his head for Sam to get up and Dean led him by his dick over to the bed that, until about ten minutes ago, had been shaking and rattling with the force of Dean nailing the girl named Rachel. 

They rotated places when they got to the bed so Dean could push Sammy back onto it and crawl on top of him. Sam scooted up so his head was on the pillows and his feet weren't hanging off the bed so much. 

Once he was situated, Dean put his knees on either side of Sam's waist so he was straddling his baby brother and his cock was resting on Sam's stomach. Dean could feel Sam's dick rubbing against his ass. He began grinding against Sam so he could hear Sam make those delicious noises he'd been trying to hide when he was in the closet.

"Oh, Dean'! Sam moaned. "Dean...uhh...want you...in me...now."

"Mmm...okay, hold on, baby boy," Groaned Dean as he reached over to the bedside table to get the small tube that was laying there. He squirted some of the slick gel onto his fingers and then moved his hand to rub around his brother's tight hole before slowly pushing one finger inside.

Sam gasped at the intrusion and Dean could feel his muscles contract around his finger. Dean waited a second for Sam to relax before beginning to slide his finger gently in and out. Before long, he added another finger and started scissoring them inside his brother, opening him up for Dean's dick. 

When Sam started moaning, Dean quickly pulled his fingers out and poured some lube on his dick and gently pushed it all the way in. It was agony for Dean to go slow. It felt so good! He just wanted to pound his baby brother into the bed.

But he didn't. He waited for Sam to adjust and when he had, he started slowly moving almost all the way out, then pushing all the way in. Soon, Sam had wrapped his legs around Dean, begging him to go in deeper.

"Mmm, Dean," Sam moaned. "Faster! Go faster! I'm ready. Just...just fuck me!"

Dean happily obliged and began banging his little brother as hard as he could. He put his hands on either side of Sam's head to keep him upright and he leaned down to capture Sam's mouth with his own for the first time. Sam moaned into his mouth as he started lifting his hips to meet Dean's thrusts. He put a hand between him and his big brother to grab his dick but before he could get a good hold on it, Dean replaced it with his own hand. Sam started thrusting into Dean's hand as Dean pounded into him.

Sam was moaning louder than ever. Dean knew the people in the rooms beside theirs could hear them and that thought turned him on even more. "Oh God, Dean! DEAN! Please...don't stop! Uhhh! I'm so close! I'm gonna...fuck! I'm gonna come! Don't stop!"

Dean increased his pace as he thrust into Sam and he changed his angle to find Sam's prostate. He knew as soon as he found it because Sam screamed his name and came all over both of them. Dean thrust into Sam once more, as hard as he could, and then spilled his release deep inside Sam. 

"Oh, mmm, Sammy! So good, baby boy," he moaned through his orgasm. When he was completely spent, he pulled out and lay beside Sam as they both panted and tried to catch their breath.

After a minute or two, Dean said "Sammy, that was...freakin' amazing!"

"Yeah, we are definitely doing that again," Sam said, smiling.


End file.
